villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
General Scales
General Scales is the secondary antagonist from the videogame Star Fox Adventures. Biography General Scales is the leader of the evil SharpClaw tribe. After being denied a position of power due to his greed, he repeatedly tried to take over Sauria, which at the time was called Dinosaur Planet, but the other dinosaurs were able to stop his attacks, until one day, in his quest for power, ﻿he unwittingly came across the disembodied spirit of Andross, though was unaware of who or exactly what he was. All he knew was that he gained greater power. He removed the Spell Stones from the center of Sauria to break the planet apart. Krystal attempted to stop him, but he threw her over the edge of his battleship, the Galleon, saying he wanted to control the planet with fear. A CloudRunner saved Krystal from falling to her death, but she was later trapped in a crystal by Andross, who only gave General Scales power so he would take over Dinosaur Planet and, by doing so, ensure Krystal's arrival, as he planned to use her power to control the Krazoa Spirits and revive himself. General Scales was unaware of this, only wanting to rule Dinosaur Planet himself. Fox McCloud arrived, released four Krazoa Spirits (Krystal earlier released one as well, leaving only the sixth) and brought the spell stones back to the center of Sauria. After Fox released the fifth Krazoa spirit, he entered the sixth and final Krazoa shrine. Instead of a challenge and a Krazoa spirit room, Fox found a battle arena, where he came face to face with General Scales. Before they could fight, however, Andross revealed himself to Scales and forced him to give Fox the final Krazoa Spirit. Then, for unknown reasons (presumably due to the power Andross may have used to force Scales to give up the spirit, or else as a result of him having a Krazoa spirit inside him while not pure of heart), he fell to the ground dead. Three SharpClaws took his belt and began celebrating, his influence over them diminished. Personality General Scales at the very beginning of the game seems very evil and dark, doesn't care about anything that other creatures need and think he can take everything he wants, however in his form of thinking he is an animal Dark Lord that rules Sauria. He is very bad-tempered and a schemer. He is competent enough to gain temporary success in many of his plans, but his success is always short-lived thanks to Fox. General Scales is shown to be very fierce, ruthless, sadistic, evil, and cruel. He does not doubt himself and is always confident in his plans, and appears to enjoy mocking his victims. He is also shown to have an ego, believing that only he is worthy to rule Sauria and showing an arrogant sense of entitlement. Scales also appears to be very cunning and prefers to control Sauria with fear. He is even shown to be cruel to his own tribe, as shown in CloudRunner Fortress when he smacks three SharpClaws aside and later uses one as a shield against Fox. He is also extremely power-hungry, to the point of not questioning where or who he got his power from when he received it from Andross. Andross describes this by saying "Your desire for power overwhelmed you and blinded you to the truth inside". Before receiving this power he has always been trying to take over Sauria. Appereance General Scales is a kind of hybrid: half- T-rex,half- Raptor, his skin is green, he walks in too feet, he posses a double hook and a 3 fingered hand, he use a horned hat and an armor. he is about 2.23 meters tall and is very strong. Power and Abilities General Scales posses over human force, sword expert attacks, a very strong tail attack, earth combat and even can absorb the Krazoa Spirits. Gallery Normal_generalscales.jpg Starfoxad_091302_4_640w.jpg|General Scales interrogating Cloudrunner Queen. Scales_in_the_Test_of_Fear.jpg|The ghostly imitation of General Scales during the Test of Fear. Scaleshd1.jpg|Scales with his sword about to fight Fox. Trivia *General Scales is similar to the Zelda villain, Zant. Both were denied a position of power, until they came across the protagonist's previously defeated main villain (Andross and Ganondorf), who gave them power. Both appear to be the main villains, until at the end of each it is revealed that an older enemy is behind them, and reawaken shortly after the deaths of Scales and Zant (although Zant hints that Ganondorf returned shortly before his battle with Link and is totally aware of his prescense, Where Scales seems to be rather unaware of Andross despite helping/serving him).﻿ *Scales is as brutal to the Saurians, as Rambo villain, Art Galt was to Rambo. *Scales is the only main antagonist in the three main Star Fox games not to technically be fought, since Andross interrupts the fight before it can begin. *He is also the only main antagonist whose name doesn't begin with A, including the antagonist of Command, the Anglar Emperor. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Dinosaurs Category:Monarchs Category:Animal Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Evil Ruler Category:Pawns Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighter Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Creature Category:Leader Category:Brutes Category:Warlords Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Clawed Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:Empowered Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Humanoid Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Sadists Category:Dictator Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Greedy Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Dark Lord Category:Egomaniacs Category:Hegemony Category:Delusional Category:Deceased Villains Category:Galactic Overlord Category:Male Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Opportunists Category:Betrayed villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Slavedrivers Category:Archenemy Category:Slaveholders